Fearless
by daughter-0f-apollo
Summary: Gillian has a problem. She doesnt know who she is. Then theres that fact that everyone compares her to her brother, the savior of Olympus. Then finally theres the boy that she may be in love with that her past might keep her from. (The beginning is kind of sucky but it gets better:)) [DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM PJO OR HoO]
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! im DAUGHTER-0F-AP0LL0 and id like to thank you for reading my story! sorry if it bad, its my first story. Please R&R! thank ypu and enjoy!**

I woke up with a start. I looked around and saw that i was in a classroom. 'Why was I sleeping in a class room?' I thought. I did the first thing I thought of, tried to leave the room. "Where do you think you are going Ms. Pierce?" I heard a voice say. I turned around to find a old woman standing their. She was wearing a black leather jacket that made her look like she was going to run you over with a motorcycle. "Um, yea, I have no idea what I'm doing here so i was just leaving." I said with a smile. "Do you really think you could get away from me that easily?" she said in a raspy voice.  
Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like fire. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled creep with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to chop me to bits.  
Again I did something that came natural, I tried to run out the door but it was locked. My necklace I was wearing suddenly got heavier. I saw the creepy bird-woman thing swoop down at me. I dodge her and pressed the middle of the heart shaped necklace and it turned into a small bronze dagger. The bird-woman came down at me again and a slashed my knife at it. I disintegrated into yellow dust that got all over me.  
I grunted,annoyed, and brushed my self off. Then two kids bursted in the door, one had black flippy hair and sea green eyes. He had a a lean frame but he still had quite a bit of muscle. He was holding a sword that was the same glowing bronze as the dagger i was holding.  
The other was a girl with long, curly blonde hair pulled into a ponytail. She was holding a dagger that was a little longer than mine. Her stormy gray eyes seem to be analyzing me. Her eyes stopped when they saw the dagger. "Where did you get that?!" She asked. "Um I dont know, so this weird bird-lady came down at me and I felt my neckace get heavy so I rubbed it and I turned into a dagger!" She pondered on the thought. "Your godly parent probably gave it to you at birth. So anyway I'm Annabeth and that Percy." "Hey" "And were here to take you to camp, whats your name. "Um..." then i realized, I couldnt remember anything from my past.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the short chapters, Its my first story so im not that good about details. Sorry**

I couldn't think. I tried to get something out of my brain about my past but I couldn't. "I dont know, I cant remember anything." "Oh gods, not again." the Percy kid said. "If this is Hera again i swear I'll..." "Annabeth..." Percy cut off. "Can someone just tell me whats going on!" I screamed. "Ok we'll tell you on the way to camp." Percy said and then he did a really loud whistle and three pegasus flew in though the window. _You called Boss?_ I heard in my head. "What the heck! Why is the pegasus talking!" "Holy Zeus." Percy said, "Annabeth..." "I guess we know her godly parent." "Godly parent! Seriously what the hell is going on!" "Ok so..." Annabeth started to explain how my father was Poseidon because of my ability to talk to horses and how the weird bird-lady that attacked me was real, not just my imagination. They said they were taking me to a place call Camp Half-Blood one of the two places of earth that were safe for demigods. The pegasus landed down by a big house that Percy told me was actually called the Big House. Annabeth went into the Big House to tell Chiron I made it here safely. "Whose Chiron?" I asked. "You'll see in a minute." God. Why do people keep make me wait? "Shes out here Chiron." "Well I do see a resemblance." I look up and saw a man on a horse, no wait, the man was part of the horse. "Hi, I'm Chiron, the camp activities director." "Hi." "Percy?" Chiron said, "Could you show our new camper around?" "Sure! Come on, ummm, sister." "SISTER! WHAT!" "Well, half sister." Percy said. "Hell no! I don't even know you. I am NOT your sister." I said. "Yes you are look." he pointed up and I saw a hologram above my head in a green light. It was a trident. The people around us started to kneel "Hail, ummm," Chiron started to say. I don't know where it came from but I said "Gillian. Gillian Pierce." "Hail Gillian Pierce, Daughter of the Sea God."


	3. AN

**A/N:**

**Ok, so i need two (i might do three if i like more than 2) OCs! If you want to make one then just write a review with the following:**

**Name:**

**Godly Parent:**

**Looks:**

**Personalty:**

**Good or Evil:**

**Any Special Powers:**

**Weapon(s):**

**Any Other Things About Your Character:**

**Thanks you! -DAUGHTER-0F-AP0LL0**


	4. Chapter 3

**I tried to make the chapter longer this time, and thank you ThailaJoelle for entering a character(I will probably be using it in the next chapter!) Please continue to entering and reviewing! enjoy! -DAUGHTER-0F-AP0LL0 **

Percy took me on a tour of the camp. He show me the volleyball court and canoe lake but I wasn't really listening. How is this guy, that I just met my brother? And I'm half god! Seriously, this is weird. And why can't I remember anything! God, I need help. I looked around and other campers seemed to be sizing me up, thinking how I would do in a fight.

"So, here are the cabins." Percy said. They were just about the weirdest assortment of buildings I've ever seen. There was a cabin with grass for a roof and a girl was growing flowers on it. Another cabin was bright gold and it shined in the sunlight. There was another that was black with torches with green fire by the door. "Thats our cabin down their." He said, pointing at the cabin with a big 3 on the front. The cabin was long, low and solid. The outer walls were of rough gray stone studded with pieces of seashell and coral, as if the slabs had been hewn straight from the bottom of the ocean floor. I stepped inside and the smell of salt water hit me. "Sorry its messy, I wasn't expecting a little sister. I'm usually alone." Percy said as he started picking up stuff around the room. I help him and I found a bed, far away from Percy's. I smiled and look around. I felt at home.

Percy brought me to the sword fighting arena. "I'm a good sword fighter so maybe you will be too." I soon found out that I was horrible with a sword. I felt to long and I was just a klutz with it. "I guess you aren't so good. Lets try something else. He led me over to the archery range where the Apollo cabin was practicing. Let me tell you, they are AMAZING. Almost all the arrows got a bulls eye. I picked up a bow and tried to pull it back. It was really hard. I picked up another. Too easy. Finally I pick it up. I pulled it back. I was perfect. I got a few arrows and walked up the the range. "Don't worry if you don't hot the target the first try, our dad is one of the gods of archery so it comes natural." One of the Apollo kids said. I notched my arrow. I pulled back and stared at the middle of the target. 'It will go there' I told my self. I let go. Percy gasped behind me. The arrow had gone right in the middle. I shot another arrow. It went right next to the other. "You go Gillian!" Percy cheered. I smiled as my third arrow hit another bullseye. The Apollo kids looked at my in awe. "Are you sure your not a daughter of Apollo?!" the one next to me said. "Nope, this is all Poseidon." I said with a smirk.

Percy and I went back to our cabin to clean up for dinner. I looked in a mirror finally because I couldn't even remember what I looked like. I saw long straight black hair, and a pair of bright green eyes. I was pretty tan and I had a leam frame. Then I heard a conch horn sound in the distance. "Dinner time!" Percy shouted. "Percy! I'm right here you don't have to shout!" "Oh well!" He said, "Come on! You don't wanna miss dinner!"

We walked in to the mess hall where wood nymphs were serving grapes, strawberries, apples, cheese, fresh bread, and barbecue. I took some fruit cheese and bread. For some reason though, I didn't take the barbecue. I think I was a vegetarian. "Come on." Percy said as everyone got up and headed to the fire in the middle on the pavilion. "What are we doing?" I asked. "Burt offerings for the gods, they like the smell." 'Ok why not.' I thought. Gods like the smell of burning food. Percy pushed a piece of brisket into the flames. "Poseidon" he said quietly. I pushed a piece of cheese into the flames. "Poseidon." I said quietly, copying my brother. I sat back down and started eating quietly. "Settle down, settle down!" Chiron said. "Capture the flag is tomorrow night!" he said and a roar of cheering went up. "Athena's cabin currently holds the laurels" cheering came from the Athena table. "Athena's allies are Poseidon, Apollo, Dionysus Demeter, Nemesis, Nike, and Tyche. Ares allies are Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Hermes, Hades, Hecate, Iris, Hebe, and Hypnos. Mr.D please come up and welcome our new camper." a pudgy guy sat up. "Oh yea. We have a new brat, I mean camper today, Jaclyn Piece." Chiron whispered in his ear. "Gillian Pierce, sorry. Now run off to your campfire." Everyone cheered then left the tables.


	5. Chapter 4

**Please keep entering for my OC! I need a one more!**

I stood at the archery range just thinking about everything that had happened. I shot arrows as i went along. I didn't go to campfire so i just told Percy i was going back to the cabin, but i found my self wandering down to the archery range. It felt so natural for me, shooting the arrows. I heard a rustling in the woods. I notched an arrow and pulled it back, aiming where i heard the sound. A boy walked out so I loosened on the arrow and put the bow down. The boy had curly brown hair and gray eyes. He had a bow in his hand and a full quiver on his back. "Oh sorry." He mumbled and turned around. "No its ok! I was just messing around." "Messing around? All the arrows got bulls eyes." he said again quietly. He turned around again. "No! Its ok you can come shoot!" I said. "Ok." He mumbled and turned back around. "Im Gillian." I said. "Damion. You're Percy's sister right?" He said. "Yea" Percy had told me how he defeated Kronos and saved the world from Gaea with his friends, thats all I'm probably ever going to be, Percy's little sister. Damion took an arrow out of his quiver and shot it. It was on the outer edges of the target. "Dang." He mumbled. I watched him shoot. "You're focusing too much. Just look where you want it too go and think, thats where its going to go." I told him. He looked at me, it felt like when Annabeth had looked at me, He was analyzing me, trying to find out my weaknesses and strengths. "Are you a son of Athena?" I asked him. "Yea." He said. I shot one last arrow and put my bow back "I'm gonna go back to my cabin. Nice meeting you." I said. As I left i saw him shoot a arrow, not taking so long to aim and just staring at the target. He let go and it was a bulls eyes. He jumped up and cheered. I smiled and left the range.

I found my self wandering back to the sword fighting arena. I pushed the center of my necklace and the turned into a knife again. I found a dummy and started slashing and cutting it like I've done it my whole life. I cut off the dummy's head and and went to a new one. I sighed and throw my knife at the dummy's heart. I sat down and just started sobbing. I couldn't even remember my name until a few hours ago, how am I supposed to do anything! I just cried I just want to know who I am! Is that to much to ask! "Woah! are you ok!" I heard a voice say. I looked up and saw a boy staring down at me. He looked about seventeen, only about a year older than me, wait, I remember another thing! Yes! "I was just coming back from the forges and I heard crying. I'm Leo by the way." "Gillian." I said "Oh you're Percy's sister!" "Yep, thats me." I said. "I helped him and the others save the world in fact, but its no biggy." I giggled, Leo seemed like a cool dude. He sat down next to my and pulled something out of his pocket. He started messing around with it. I sat up and took my knife out of the dummy's heart. I sat down and pushed the button that turned it back into a necklace. I was about to put it back on my neck when Leo said "Hey cool dagger! Can I see it?" I handed it to him and he started looking at it at different angles, pushing the button too. "Magic weapons are the coolest! I have a magic tool belt." He said pointing at his tool belt. He pulled a small tin out of the belt, "Breath mint?" he said. I giggled and said "Does my breath really smell that bad?" He blushed. "No! Its just that some people like mints and-" "I was joking and I'd love a breath mint." I said with a smile. "So why were you crying?" he asked. "I can't remember anything from my past, I barely knew my name." I said with a sad tone in my voice. "Oh that brings back memories! Oops, bad choice of words. Anyway, so my best friend Jason, he is at the other camp right now, had his memory stolen by Hera and so then he was put on a bus with me and his girlfriend Piper..." He went on about how him Jason and Piper freed Hera and then how he built the Argo II and sailed to Rome and Greece to keep Gaea from rising. When he was talking about how they sailed back from Greece I rested my head on his shoulder and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter 5

**please enter an OC! thank you and enjoy! -DAUGHTER-0F-AP0LL0**

I woke up in my bunk in Cabin 3. How did I get here? I thought back to last night. Ohh! Leo must have bought me back. I got up and looked at the time. It was 8:30. I saw Percy getting ready by his bunk when he saw me getting up. "I got you some clothes, toothbrush, toothpaste, and a hairbrush" He said, handing them too me. I changed into a orange Camp Half-Blood shirt and a pair of shorts quickly and brushed my teeth and hair. I heard the conch shell. "Time for breakfast!" He shouted. I laughed and we started waking down to the dining hall.

We got down there and I started stacking my plate with food, all vegetarian of course, I was hungry! I looked around the pavilion and saw Leo. He was looking at me. Our eyes met and he winked at me. I laughed quietly and winked back. Percy looked at me oddly and went back too eating. I looked back over at Leo and he made a stuck his tongue out at me. I laughed again and did the same too him. I started looking around at the other tables. I saw Damion at the Athena table with Annabeth and a bunch of other athletic looking kids. They seemed to be looking at a map of the forest, making a battle plan I think. Breakfast finished up and I left the table and saw Leo come over to me. "Hey Gill, yea I like that nickname, Whats up?" he said. "Nothing" I said, "Just going to the lake for a swim." I started towards the lake. Leo ran a bit to catch up to me. "You should try using your powers so you have them for capture the flag tonight." "Aren't you on the other team?" "Yea." "Then why are you helping me?" I asked. "Well you are my friend." He said, "And you're new too camp." We got to the lake. I dived in, even though I was in my clothes and swam around. I let go of my breath and realized, I can breath under water! 'This is awesome!' I thought. I surfaced again and looked for Leo. Then i saw him. He jumped over my head and did a cannon ball into the water. I laughed and when back under and went behind him. After he surfaced I jumped on his back. We laughed and he flipped me back into the water. We both surfaced at the same time. I realized then that I was completely dry. "Awesome! I said "Hey! see if you can move the water!" Leo said. I tried to will the water to make a wave. It listened. Water shot up and made a huge wave. It crashed over Leo. He went under the water and I couldn't see him. I dived under and looked around fir him. I saw him floating around, it looked like he had hit his head and passed out. I swam over to him and got him out of the water. He started coughing and he woke up. He looked up at me in awe. "That was, AWESOME!" he yelled.

I when through the day doing a ton of activities. I play volleyball with some satyrs and the Apollo cabin. I learned Ancient Greek with Annabeth and we talked about the battle plan for capture the flag. I was going to be in a tree by the river shooting at people that passed. I also did the climbing wall with Percy. (I managed to get by with only a few burn holes in my shirt.) I learn how to fight with my knife with a girl from the Hades cabin named Hadie. "Keep your guard up!" she said as we spared. "Don't let me hit you. She disarmed me and put her blade to my neck. "Its ok." She said as she helped he up. "Your just started off but you've got some skill. Good luck at capture the flag tonight!" She said as she ran off. I heard the conch shell and I ran down to the dining hall. I ate quickly and went down to the archery range to practice before capture the flag. I shot a few arrows before I heard the conch shell. I grabbed the bow and a quiver full of arrows and ran down to the forest. This is going to be awesome!


	7. Chapter 6

**Ok so i dont need anymore OCs, I used most that were sent into. Sorry if i didnt chose you. I may make them minor characters later! Also, i am going on vacation so i may not post much. Ill try to write a few chapters on the plane and post them throughout the week(: Thank you and R&R!**

Percy and Annabeth led the group into the forest after we all got on armor and Chiron told us the rules. I starting walking next to Damion and we talked about the strategy for the game. "We worked on it all week, and when you came it was even better because you are such a good archer."

"Thanks." I said, blushing. We got down to the forest and Damion show me the tree I was going to be in. I quickly climbed up and notched an arrow. I heard the conch shell signaling the games were starting. I aimed at the ground and waited for someone. I saw someone run by. I shot the arrow at her helmet so she would be fazed, then Damion could catch her and put her in jail. As Damion took her away she glared up are me. I waited some more and then I saw someone by the boarder. It looked like he was setting a trap. I shot a arrow at his helmet and he stopped and looked around. It was Leo. I hid behind the tree trunk and waited a bit. I turned back around and looked for him. "Looking for someone?" I heard Leo say below me. I jumped and lost my balance. "Oh shit, I've got you!" He said, running over to try to catch me. I screamed and flew into his arms, my breathing heavy. "Are you ok? Did you hurt anything?" he said, still holding me.

"I'm fine." I said, blushing. I jumped out of his arms and grabbed them behind his back. "But you're not." I said, smirking.

"Ha, Ha, miss comedian, now just take me to jail."

I quickly put him in jail and ran back to the trap he was setting up before. I was pretty sure it wasn't engaged yet so i moved it too the side. Suddenly a net sprung up and caught me. I pressed the button on my necklace and got my dagger and tried to cut it. It wouldn't cut. "Ugg!" I yelled out. I saw people start to go through the passage from the other team. I tried to get my bow but the net was too small.

"Poor little girl, all stuck up in a net." I heard a voice say. I looked down and saw some kids from the Ares cabin staring up and me. "What do you think Matt, should we keep her up there?"

"We should Carolyn" Matt said. I took my dagger and threw it at Carolyn's chest. She fell back a little bit and got her self up real quick.

"Did you just hit me!" She said in a screechy voice. I didn't know what to do, I didn't have my knife and I couldn't reach my bow. Then I remembered, the river was to the right of me. I willed the water to move. I felt a pulling in my gut. The river when into an explosion of water everywhere. It loosened the net and I fell to the ground and ran. I looked back and saw the Ares warriors spread out, all soaking wet. I climbed a tree quickly to get away from them. Then I saw Percy. He was running back with the flag, Annabeth and another one of the Athena boys on his side. He quickly ran over the border and everyone started cheering. The Ares symbol turned into a trident for Poseidon's cabin getting the flag. I smiled and cheered. We won.

I went back to the sword arena. I always felt better at night. I slashed and cut at the dummy. I was great and the bow and arrow but I needed work on my closeup fighting. I threw the knife and it hit the dummy's heart. I grabbed the knife again and slashed at a different dummy. "I thought you'd be here." I heard a voice say. I turned around grabbed their shirt and held my knife to their neck. "Woah there, it just me. Leo?" he said.

"Yea. I know." I said not moving my hand.

"Then why do you still have the knife to my neck." Leo said.

"Because of your stupid trap, I was stuck in a net for most of the game." Ok, it was a little bit of a lie but I was mad. He smirked and I just glared at him. Then he did the unexpected. He kissed me.


	8. AN 2

**hey sorry but A/N, ok so im gonna change the name if the story and the bio, i just wanted you to know. I will also be posting a chapter soon, but im trying to make it realllly good(: thank you! -DAUGHTER-0F-AP0LL0**


	9. Chapter 7

**Sorry for such the long wait! Enjoy!**

I stood there wide eyed. His lips felt so good on mine but I felt like I was breaking a rule or something, that I shouldn't be doing this. I wanted to take my lips off his but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I couldn't find it in me to kiss back either. So I just stood there, like a weirdo, while he kissed me and I did nothing.

He realized I wasn't kissing back and took his lips off mine. "I'm so sorry Gill, I shouldn't have done that. Oh gods, I'm so stupid!" He said in a loud mumble.

"Uh..." I said stupidly. I stood for a second then busted back towards my cabin. I turned back and what I saw scared me half to death. There was Leo, sobbing on the ground, with a dome of fire around him. I remembered that Leo told me he was a fire user, he could summon fire at his own will but sometimes when he would get really mad or happy, he would lite on fire, but, thankfully, it didn't burn him. Thats what must have happened. I wanted to turn back so bad but I knew One of us would just get hurt, so turned back towards my cabin and kept running.

I got back to my cabin and laid on my bunk. I started thinking about everything that just happened. Should I have him kissed back? But what if I didn't like him like that? But his lips felt so good on mine, soft but fiery. But what if I just had brotherly love for him? What if something from my past was going to keep me and him apart if I did end up liking him in a romantic way? Oh gods! I can't even get my mind staight!

I eventually wore myself out, thinking too much. I tried to sleep. That was when the first nightmares appeared.

I was in the middle of a beach. It was in the middle of a storm. Lightning flashed in the distance. The wind blew my long hair in my face. Waves wildly crashed on the shore. Palm trees where bent over from the wind. It looked like a hurricane.

A group of about 20 girls appeared in front of me. They looked like zombies, pale and nonblinking. They were wearing silver parka's, that where protecting them from the rain. They each had a silver aura around them, making them glow. The girls looked different ages from about 12-16. Each of them had had a bow and a quiver of arrows on their backs. They also had two sheaths, with what looked like hunting knives in them, strapped to their thighs.

"Why did you leave us." The one in the front said, her voice demanding. She had a silver tiara on her head, which really didn't go with the black punk style hair she had. Her startling unblinking, blue eyes seemed to stare into my soul. She looked so familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"What?" I yelled over the loud storm.

"Why did you leave us?"

"Why?"

"Yes. Why did you leave us?"

They all started saying, get louder. They started to circle me coming in closer. "I don't know you!" I screamed as loud as I could, dropping to my knees. I didn't like small spaces. I covered my ears to block out the sound but the words just appeared in my head, louder than before. "Get out of my head!" I screamed, louder than before.

"Why did you leave us? Why?"

I woke with a start. I looked at the clock. It was 5:30 in the morning. All of the girls in my dream just looked so familiar. I was a little scared to go back to sleep so I decided to go for a swim.

I ran down to the water, after I changed out of my pajamas, and dove in to the water. I dived down farther and started to look under water. That when Percy showed up. He was in front of me grinning.

We got out of the water and laid down of the sand. I stared out at the waves. My father was out there somewhere. I smiled at the thought and turned back to Percy.

"What are you doing up so early?" I asked him.

"Nightmare." he said simply.

"Same."

"What happened in yours?" He asked.

"Well there was a group of girls, they wore silver parkas and they had bows and hunting knives, and they had this weird silver aura around them."

"The Hunter of Artemis?" he asked.

"Who?" I asked back.

"You described the Hunters of Artemis." he explained.

"Who are they?" I asked Percy, curiously.

"They are a band of immortal girls that hunt monsters with Artemis. My cousin, well our cousin, Thalia, shes a daughter of Zeus is Artemis's lieutenant."

"What does she look like?" I asked.

"Uhh, she has black, punk style, umm, bright blue eyes, she wears a silver tiara, the symbol of a lieutenant of Artemis." He said. He just described the girl that was at the front of the group perfectly. "Why?"

"Well she was one of the girls in my dream. They all were all saying 'why did you leave us' and I had not idea why but know I think a may have been a hunter" I stated. Then I felt a burst of something inside me and I felt better. Looked down and saw a silver aura brighten around me.

"I think so too." he said, "We need to go talk to Chiron now.

We walked down to the Big House and Percy got Chiron. He looked really tired but looked real funny with curlers in his tail. "What do you need at this early hour?" Chiron asked tiredly. "Well..." I started, telling him about my dream and talk with Percy. When I was finished Percy cut in,

"You haveeeee to let her go on a quest! She really wants to remember who she is"

"Sorry Gillian but I can't allow the quest right now." Chiron said.

"What!" I said furiously, "I need to go!"

"I'm sorry but after the Giant war there are still lots of dangerous monsters out there and you've had barely any training." Chiron said sadly.

"But I went on my first quest a week after I got to camp! And she's like sixteen! I was twelve when I went out my first quest! And have you seen her with her knives and a bow and arrow!" I was surprised Percy stuck up for me like that, I mean I only met him two days ago.

"I can't allow it, we don't even have a prophecy. I am very sorry Gillian."

"This is so unfair!" I yelled storming out of there.

I know I kinda over reacted but I was mad. I want to know who I was and that was final. I knew what I had to do. I had to sneak out of camp.

By the time I had packed everything and got dressed in a fresh 'Camp Half-Blood shirt and a pair of jean short it was breakfast time. I ran down to the dinning hall and scraped some of my food into the fire for Poseidon. I quickly eat my pancakes and tried to find Leo. He wasn't at his table so I asked one of his half brothers where he was. "He hasn't come out of his room. Good luck getting him out." I quickly asked where his room was and he told me. I ran to the cabin and found the place Jake told me about.

"Leo! Please come up! Its me Gillian!" I said.

"No! I heard Leo yell up.

"Please! I need your help!" I yelled back down.

"Fine!" he snapped and the bed came up though the floor, Leo on it. "What do you need help with." he asked. I told him my problem about Chiron not petting me go and my plan to sneak out. He had a sad look in his eyes for a second then his usual cheesy smile came back. "Sneak out? I'm up for it!" He said. I smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I said quickly. "We have to leave like now so get packing!" I said. Leo quickly packed a book bag with some clothes, nectar, ambrosia squares, water, and some food. I grabbed my bow and a quiver of arrows. We ran to the top of Half-Blood hill quickly. Just as we were about to cross the boarder I heard a voice behind me. "You didn't think you'd leave without us?"

**So who do you think the person who said that is? and whos the other person? -DAUGHTER-0F-AP0LL0**


	10. AN 3

**Hey so ive started the next chapter but I really want some more reviews before I post it because I feel like noone really likes the story and I try really hard on it. thank you and bye -DAUGTHER-0F-AP0LL0**


	11. AN 4

Hi guys. So i am thinking of deleteing the story. I am just not really good at writing and I need to work on it more. I think im going start writing one shots till i think i am ready to start a real story. If anyone wants to continue this story you are welcome to PM me. Thank you for your support. -DAUGHTER-0F-AP0LL0


End file.
